Sisterly Affection
by Metalli Luna
Summary: Noire and Uni have always looked out for each other as sisters. But what happens when they do more than just look out for each other?


Sisterly Affection

Noire may not show it, but she had always cared for Uni, even when it seems to be the opposite. They share a profound sisterly bond that cannot easily be broken. Most people are wrong to assume that they don't get along, but it is to be expected of them to think this. They still fought over things, but what do you expect from sisters?

The sun had set over the busy landmass that was Lastation and was replaced by the alluring, silver moon that sat in its comfy blanket of deep ebony night, dotted lightly with stars. The moon's illumination gave everything an attractive radiance that was previously unnoticeable when the sun cast its large light. But unfortunately because of all the factories working in the country, a lot of pollution is produced that throws a hazy sheet over the true beauty of the moon at night time. But when it came to the prettiest nation at night, Noire couldn't deny that it was Lowee that held the best look with the moon in its skies. It complimented the snow that already covered all of the houses and enhanced it even more. The only way of describing it would be to say that the moon laid a calm, soothing aura over everything it touched and brought out its true magnificence.

Noire turned away from the scene and checked the time. 8:45pm. She had finished all of the paperwork for the day and tended to her citizen's monster requests, leading to an increase of Share energy. Switching the lights off and shutting the doors, Noire decided to look for Uni. Right now, she was probably finishing talking with one of the other sisters in her room. This would be a good opportunity to take a shower.

On nights like this, Noire would turn the shower walls transparent so she could admire the view while she cleansed her body. Of course, it was one way, so only she could see out and even then, there wasn't a location possible to see the window from, given its height. The shower was a sizeable open room that could be walked around, with the water jets being able to move around on the ceilings to follow whoever was using it. Noire lost track of time, and just stood there, admiring the view.

The door slid open smoothly, and Uni stepped into the shower. She saw her sister standing there, naked, and her pale cheeks turned red.

"Oni-chan, I didn't know that you were in here." Uni averted her eyes, but not entirely taking her sister out of view.

"Uni! Ah, I didn't know you were here! How long have you been there?" Noire's stuttering voice went with her awkward finger fiddling as she nearly looked away. The steam from the hot water was also partly obscuring the girls' views. Only partly.

"I just came in; I hope I didn't disturb you, or anything." Her eyes kept taking glances before fleeing again quickly.

"Oh, no I was just leaving." She began walking towards the door. As Uni took a step forward, she slipped on the flat floor, pitching over, on course with the floor. Noire reached out with both of her hands and caught her before the impact. They were now in the position where Uni would have to look up past her sister's fulsome breasts to look into her eyes. However, the goddess reacted first and pulled her little sister into an embrace, bringing her head just above her breasts, nearly to the point of resting on them.

"Oni-chan..." Uni's eyes widened in response. Noire ran her hands through Uni's dark silky hair, which felt better loose as opposed to tied up. It looked much cuter as well. Uni found her hands running over her sister's curvaceous back, which glistened from the water and steam. She couldn't but enjoy the feeling and smoothness of it. Noire drew her head closer to the hair and took the delicate smell in. A beautiful fragrance of roses and elderflowers, as colourful as the plants themselves. The contrast of the body and hair worked just as well, the deep black that you could fall into like an abyss surrounding the angelic purity of the white skin. Uni took her sister's aroma in as well, a soothing scent that encapsulated her senses and mind.

More delicate than the thinnest sheet of glass, time was flowing down a different river, one that the Lastation sisters were not in. The moon continued to rise gently in the backdrop of the everlasting ebony sky, a tiny, but fantastic drop of crisp white in an endless expanse of night.

The shower had halted in its cascade of water from the lack of movement. Drip. Drip.

Drip.

The sound repeated on its lonesome self, accompanied by no movement, no sound, and no smell. The moon had now reached the middle of the sky. The peak of its regular journey up the mountain that was the night sky.

The two CPUs remained in the spot they had stood for a long time now, neither objecting to the moment they were having.

Noire ended the stillness that had settled in like a cake into a baking tin, and brought her hand round to Uni's slight chin. She didn't respond, allowing her to bring her face up, until they were looking into each other's darkly red eyes. They lost themselves in each their eyes, as though they had walked down a pleasant hidden path in a leafy forest. Following the path through, a clearing lay at the end, a crystal clear pond centred that was surrounded by greenery and flowers of every colour. But the most unique and enticing flower was one of a deep red that felt almost as if it released intrigue into the air. Such magnificence and incredibility could not be imagined by any mortal mind.

Noire and Uni stood closely, their lips pressed against each others. Her hand still holding Uni's chin, Noire brought it up and across her flushed cheek, holding it there. Her other hand remained lost in the mass of her little sister's hair. Uni traced her hands up Noire's back and round her fine, shapely shoulders, stopping at her smooth neck. Both girls' lips were soft, but Uni's more so because of her youth. She'd never experienced such feelings before, the meeting of soft flesh and the all-consuming heat that coursed throughout her small body. So new, so unknown, yet so welcoming at the same time. This new sensation was a deep hole that she had fallen into, and Uni didn't want get out of it.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" "What was I thinking" These were the thoughts that had been going through Noire's mind. But then she realised that this is what she had wanted for a long time. It was the same for Uni as well; they had both waited too long for this, and could contain themselves no longer. This sisterly bond had always be inside of them and kept them together. Their true love for one another should not be hidden away where it can't be fulfilled. She had just never thought that it would be with her own sister.

Breaking away from the kiss, Noire looked lovingly at her sister's face.

"Uni..."

"Oni-chan..."

Their lips met again on the battlefield of love and battled fiercely for victory. Delicate flesh collided without stopping, neither girl willing to give into the other. Noire slid her hands down the side of Uni's body and back, approving of the pleasing shapes that her fingers found. Just the right amount of muscle and fat, she thought while lightly pinching the flesh she longed for. As she felt her bare back, Noire could tell it was arched in an attempt to gain more control in the kiss. Uni was certainly fighting this battle well. She never does give up on something competitive. Facing upwards gave her no disadvantage while she continued her onslaught of pleasure. The sensation of her small hands exploring her body was impossibly hot, but she held her composure despite the passion. The hands moved to her hips, where they traced up and down with a single articulate finger to loosen her control.

Returning back up her body, Uni slid her hands around her shoulders and felt their curve, their firmness.

Suddenly, Uni could feel a break in her sister's defence, allowing her to slide her flexible tongue into her Noire's mouth. This change in events had taken the CPU by surprise, and she couldn't do anything while her little sister's tongue probed her own mouth. She could feel it glide over the walls and roof, spreading herself into the corners before capturing the other, unmoving tongue. Noire's tongue was pinned down, being assaulted by her sister's techniques and movements.

After finally having enough, Uni broke the kiss off and breathed deeply. Noire did the same, but more shocked.

"How... How d-did you do that?! Such expert techniques shouldn't be known by girls your age!" Noire pretended to fake her enjoyment of being dominated by her younger sibling, albeit not very well.

"You're impressed by my skill, aren't you, Oni-chan? Maybe you even... enjoyed my control over you?" Uni knew the truth of the matter.

"Idiot! You just caught me off guard." Crossing her arms, the ruler of Lastation turned away in defence.

Uni saw the chance she had and took it.

Deftly moving to her sister's side, the younger goddess took her Noire's left ear in her mouth, gently nibbling the heated ear lobe. She opened her mouth to express her shock, but no words left. Uni thought of something else in this moment and slipped a finger into her exposed mouth. Eyes widening even more, Noire couldn't believe that this was happening to her. The ragged, hot breaths of her sister in her ear, the sensation of teeth softly gnawing her ear lobe and the sweet, lustrous finger that she sucked on was truly unbelievable, especially all at once. How could this scene get any hotter? She thought, but the answer was in her mind. She knew it was.

Her sister lustfully slid the finger in and out, slowly, painstakingly to prolong the pleasure. She would bring her sweet, sweet lips closer to the ear and take long, yearning breaths. The sexual tension was so thick that no knife could cut it, and no hammer could break it. It amounted to more that could possibly ever be amounted, filling up every open space it found. Like a raging river, flowing through and beyond. More than a river, more than a torrent, more than an ocean. So potent it reached the black canvas in the sky and washed it clean, instead leaving a deep, faultless scarlet. Knocking the moon out of place, replacing it with a red moon of desire.

Now Uni moved away from the ear, and removing the saliva-soaked finger from her older sister's mouth, longingly slid it into her own mouth and sucked Noire's passion-laden spit off of it. Noire found herself breathing heavily as well, after the intense build-up of heat and infatuation. The younger girl enjoyed the taste of her sister, and that was just her mouth. Noire had to do something now to balance out the control, or Uni would keep getting the better of her. Knowing what she must do, Noire put her plan into action.

Taking Uni's wrists in her hands, Noire spun her round so she wasn't facing her anymore. After that, she pushed her against a wall and pinned her smaller body down using her strength. Following this up, the CPU slid her dexterous hands up her sister's hot, slick body until she found her B-cup breasts. Uni gasped as Noire's sweaty palm rolled across the mound of sensitive flesh, moving in circular motions to stimulate her. With her other hand, she pinched and tugged at the erect nipple that begged for attention. The gasps and moans increased in volume, as Uni was teased in new ways she hadn't expected. Switching her open palm to a fist, Noire proceeded to knead the reasonable breast with zeal and grandeur. Uni's moans of pleasure continued to increase in volume, the only sound on an otherwise silent night. Noire found herself grinding against her sister's captive body, the two girls sweat becoming a lubricant of sex.

"This is what you really want, isn't it," Noire's mouth was at Uni's ear, "to be dominated and controlled by your big sister. Your Oni-chan." Her quiet voice was infused with passion.

"You want it as much as I do," Uni's stifled response came in-between moans of pleasure. "As well as the other way around."

"Well, how can I deny it," Uni felt one hand move off of her right breast, and further down. "How can I deny the pleasure and lust of having my little sister in charge of me?" Her voice was in ragged breaths now. Her hand was drifting around her wet core now, feeling her full thighs. She remained teasing the left nipple, harder than ever in the passion. Her every touch of it brought out more craze from Uni. She could feel her juices trickling down her thighs, sticky and steadily. Wiping some up with one of her fingers, Noire took the finger to her mouth and tasted it. It was sweet. Her sister tasted good, and it was more than enough to keep her going. Again, she wiped more out the juices on her hand and let Uni taste herself. She could see that she liked it. Licking more off, she was getting more desperate to have it all.

No could wait no longer. Taking her other hand away from her breast that was now red and raw from the teasing, Noire got on her knees and looked at her sister's pussy. Still unopened, but with juices constantly flowing out from the pleasure she was taking. A damn fine ass, as well. But that would come later. Turning her sister around again so they faced each other, Uni looked down at her older sister, telling her to go ahead. Leaning upwards, Noire pressed her soft lips to her sister's soft lips, and slid her tongue through the tight, but slick gap.

The bliss hit Uni like a wrecking ball, and overpowered her entire being. Unimaginable sensations of gratification surged through her body, leaving no corner unfilled or unsatisfied. The bursts came periodically in synch with Noire's licks; up, down, into the corners and to the sides. It was impossible to keep it under control for long, when such extreme bliss took over the complete body and mind. Nothing else existed to Uni in that moment other than the passion and Noire. This was her gift. The best gift she could have possibly asked for. She could it coming to something. Some sort of explosion of erotic energy that would wipe out everything else. This innumerable fervour could not contained by anybody for a length of time. It would be impossible.

Noire did not halt her assault at any point. Not until she came. But that would be soon anyway. Her crazed screams of flaming passion were getting louder with each lick she made. Deciding that she would deal the final blow, Noire recalled her tongue momentarily, before heading straight back in relentlessly. Uni's final scream came as her body did. Her writhing became violent spasms of sex, her voice calling out in one final scream.

"Oni-chan!"

The sweet, flowing juices turned slightly sour as her body calmed down. Noire wanted to have all of her juices so that she could share them. Uni's limp body now shone with a light gleam of sweat that enhanced her beauty at every area. Admiring this while she crawled up her body, Noire came to her face. Still awake, Uni parted her lips, allowing her sister to enter. Their mouths met and Uni tasted her own sweet sex juices. Their lips remained together as she swallowed herself.

"Oni-chan... Thank you for this gift." Uni's voice was barely a whisper.

"Stupid... You don't need to thank me. But you could... return the favour."

"What?" Uni's eyes widened when she heard that.

"It's only fair. After what I gave you." Noire looked away, blushing.

"Then... I won't disappoint you! I will dominate you." Uni fired herself up for the task ahead.

"Stupid..." The sisters looked into each other's eyes.

Uni stood up, the moonlight illuminating her pale, shining body. Noire found herself entranced. Walking slowly around her sister, her young, rounded bottom swayed lusciously from side to side. Once she was standing behind her, Uni lies on the floor and smoothly crawls up Noire's body until she reaches her breasts. In this position, Uni's breasts are also above Noire's mouth. Flicking her small yet accurate tongue, Uni begins to tease her sister's nipples. Light moans escape the CPU's mouth every time her sensitive flesh is touched. The nipples are red and swollen from the ecstasy, making them an easy target for pleasure. Swirling her tongue around the nipple escalates Noire's moans, the feeling new to her. Taking the wholesome C-cup breast in her mouth, Uni sucks the tender flesh passionately and without error. The feeling of her hot, ragged breath on her breasts made Noire wetter than before. Velvet lips on her supple breasts continued to spin Noire's head around and around, the pleasure intensifying each time. Uni reached out with her tongue and carefully ran it over the nipple while keeping the breast in her mouth. Noire's moans had become gasps of passion now. Uni moved her teeth forward and captured the nipple between them, biting down gently. She could feel it get harder from this stimulation and steadily increased the pressure. She could hear more gasps from below as well, now. The little sister knew that she was doing a good job.

The young girl detached her wet mouth from the warm breast and licked up the body from there, flavouring her stomach as she passed. Noire shuddered as she drew closer to her target. Uni took in the fragrance of her sister's wet slit, appreciating a deep aroma that smelled of sex, and zeal. She ran her tongue along the edge of the folds, drawing more slight gasps from Noire. Uni could taste sweet, and desire. Her sister's desire. The desire to have something inside of her, something from her sister inside of her.

Gliding her hand over it, Uni could feel the heat and moisture. She slid fingers across and traced the shape tantalisingly. Noire's breaths continued in that racy pattern, unsure of what was coming next. The younger girl leisurely pushed her finger between the glistening folds. Wet, warm flesh surrounded her finger. It was a welcoming experience, one that you didn't want to let go. Light moans escaped Noire's mouth while Uni's finger probed gently into her pussy. Reaching in as far as she could, Uni retracted the finger before sliding it back in. The rubbing flesh inside stimulated her finger as well, sending heated feelings throughout her body. At some points, Uni would reach the g-spot in her sister, emitting louder moans momentarily. She concentrated her rhythm on that area, moving the tip around that spot, bolstering Noire's pleasure. Removing her finger, Uni turned rotated 180 degrees, so she could still finger her sister, but watch her face while she did it. This time, two fingers entered the snug, sweet hole and rubbed her inside. The goddess's groans escalated, becoming cries of lust as she was stimulated. The feeling became tighter around Uni's fingers as she slid them in and out steadily. Her other hand felt the rest of Noire's body, its heat flaring and curves rising and falling with each passing second. The constricted space became tighter yet, in sync with the CPU's throes of want. Thrusting her fingers in again, Uni deepened her reach and felt the walls squeeze the digits buried inside the soaking wet pussy, listening to her sister's orgasmic scream ring out in the intensity of the moment.

"UNI!"

Her face was untainted passion, body violently spasming against the unstoppable torrent of sheer ecstasy that exploded throughout her complete form, overwhelming Noire's soul. The intense, seething heat surged through the goddess's body, the sensation was a quicksand pit of elation, swallowing everything without mercy. In that moment, Noire only experienced two things. The incredible passion, and her sister's love. The love they felt for each other was more powerful than anything.

The two sisters had fallen asleep on each other. The crystal moonlight carefully illuminating their bodies and the shower room. Lights below in Lastation continued to flicker beneath them.


End file.
